DOK-MT:12, 10L-A11:69, GW66N:32 and GW66N:167
DOK-MT:12, 10L-A11:69, GW66N:32 and GW66N:167 A police deputy ("Dale") attempts to subdue a deranged individual while dispatch ("Chelle") guides backup ("Don/Donnie") to the scene. Meanwhile, an unidentified man shows up and fires three shots, presumably killing both the deputy and backup officer(s). Since it is difficult to parse all four recordings simultaneously, each recording is listed as a separate transcript, with synced responses from other recordings inserted where relevant. --- DOK-MT:12 Police dispatch handling calls from deputy from 10L-A11 and officers from GW66N:32 Dispatch: What's his condition? Deputy: He should be dead. Took severe chemical burns at the substation but he's -- hell, now he's gone 5150 on me, where's that backup? Dispatch: You have to hold tight right now, we got calls all over the county, you just hold tight. Deputy: You got any hits off that ID? Stay down mister, take it easy. Dispatch: That ID check, they changed my clearance. It didn't let me on, it just says it's classified, MK-ULTRA, I don't even know, some government thing. Say honey, you alright?(aside) Hey, Dale's got a live one again. Don't you keep cracking wise with me, this ain't nothing to do with no football game, this is serious! Dispatch: San Bernadino to unit three, is your bus still 10-48 or what? Backup: No, we're back talking the scenic route into town. Wait 'til I tell you what's going on down at the base. Dispatch: Three, I got a 8-delta-3, I repeat, delta, possible 25-bravo-1. Backup: What? Oh come on, are the cops gonna be there first this time? Last time I -- Dispatch: Deputy's already on the scene, Donnie. It's Dale, over at China Lake. Now back up just a few minutes out there, get your ass down there. Backup: Dammit, okay, yeah, we're still on the 395. We'll be there in two shakes. Dispatch: All officers 11-99. China Lake substation. (Where in the hell's Donnie?) Jim, Jim, are you hearing this? Backup: Oh my God. They shot Dale. Get us out of here! Now! Hey! No, no, look, we're not armed, okay? We're -- police! Don't! Dispatch: Dale is shot? Who's shooting who? Don, I ain't showing nobody there. Don, who is there with you? Hello? Who is it? Shooter: Let's get that light bar turned off. Radio too. Dispatch: Mister, this is an emergency service line, and you ain't permitted -- no-go zone, what the hell is a no-go zone? --- GW66N:32 Backup officer en route to assist deputy in 10L-A11:69 Backup: Yeah, they sent us away. Yeah, yeah, some snafu with some colonel. No details, but they wouldn't let us on the base. Backup: Hell, right? It was about as un-10-30 as you can get. They said a no-go zone, like that. What's that about? Backup: No, it's even bigger. They barred us from everything south of Bakersfield all the way to Vegas. Backup: Can't block access to LA. That cuts out all of Southern California! Backup: We -- wait, hold on. We got a call. Dispatch: San Bernadino to unit three, is your bus still 10-48 or what? Backup: No, we're back talking the scenic route into town. Wait 'til I tell you what's going on down at the base. Dispatch: Three, I got a 8-delta-3, I repeat, delta, possible 25-bravo-1. Backup: What? Oh come on, are the cops gonna be there first this time? Last time I -- Dispatch: Deputy's already on the scene, Donnie. It's Dale, over at China Lake. Now back up just a few minutes out there, get your ass down there. Backup: Dammit, okay, yeah, we're still on the 395. We'll be there in two shakes. turns on Backup: We're here. FEMA Hazmat is already on scene, but there's something... shot Backup: Oh my God. They shot Dale. Get us out of here! Now! Hey! No, no, look, we're not armed, okay? We're -- police! Don't! Dispatch: Dale is shot? Who's shooting who? Don, I ain't showing nobody there. Don, who is there with you? shots Shooter: Let's get that light bar turned off. Radio too. --- 10L-A11:69 Deputy attempting to pacify a deranged individual Dispatch: What's his condition? Deputy: He should be dead. Took severe chemical burns at the substation but he's -- hell, now he's gone 51-50 on me, where's that backup? Dispatch: You have to hold tight right now, we got calls all over the county, you just hold tight. Deputy: You got any hits off that ID? Stay down mister, take it easy. Dispatch: That ID check, they changed my clearance. It didn't let me on, it just says it's classified, MK-ULTRA, I don't even know, some government thing. Say honey, you alright? Deputy: He shouldn't even be alive but -- sir! Stop! Chelle, where is my backup? Deputy: Sir! Sir, you are wounded. You are in shock. Calm down. Deputy: OK, I got a situation here. Suspect has armed himself with a goddamn signpole. Deputy: Officer down. Officer down! Dispatch -- I am on foot, running with aggravated injuries. Deputy: Where's my backup? Dispatch! Come in! He has my weapon! Deputy: Hey! You! Help me! You! You know this man? Can you call him the hell down? Deputy: Chelle... Another vehicle has arrived. Black. I also have a second individual on foot who looks similar to the subject. 6'2"... 30 to 40 years old... I don't... I... uh... shot static --- GW66N:167 Unidentified shooter who attacks deputy from 10L-A11:69 and officers from GW66N:32. May also be the one who assassinates the general. Shooter: My one is in local custody. He's injured. Do I engage or walk? Shooter: Roger. The deputy's on a two-way. Can we get a block? Shooter: Ready at chem-bath (?). My one is TKO. Shooter: Moving in. The deputy is alone. Shooter: Our extraction has arrived. An ambulance too. Local first responders unarmed. shot Shooter: Tell them that this area is restricted. No entry. shots Shooter: Let's get that light bar turned off. Radio too. Copy. Transmission station rigged. Ready for your go. Proceeding to next -- --- 8d3 = hazmat 25b1 = violent 5150 = mentally disturbed person 10-48 = off duty 11-99 = officer needs help / emergency 10-30 = does not conform to rules or regulationsCategory:Syncs